1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decorative trim and more specifically relates to textile trim with a decorative double lipped fastening structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Different types of decorative fringe trim for decorating objects such as rugs, pillows, blankets and other similar items have been in use for over a thousand years. The structure of the portion of the trim used to fasten the trim to another object such as a piece of material has changed very little over time, consisting typically of a single lipped fastening structure for fastening the trim to a single face of an item. Therefore, it is necessary when using trim of this type to separately fasten a separate piece of decorative trim to the opposite face of the item if a uniform appearance is desired. This additional work in creating an aesthetically appealing finished product requires a great amount of time and skill to affix the trim to an item properly. Decorative trim of this type has to be aligned with the item to which it is being fastened requiring preparation time and equipment that maintains the alignment. An example of this type of decorative trim is U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,616 issued to Passons. The Passons patent discloses a tufted fringe product and a process of making the same. The product has an elongated flexible tape through which a plurality of yarns are stitched to form longitudinally spaced fringe tufts projecting from one face of the tape.
In order to reduce the amount of time and complication in securing trim pieces to other objects, several channel shaped fastening structures have been developed that fasten about the edge of a piece of material so as to provide trim that covers two faces of a piece of material. Some of these channel shaped structures are described here.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,233 issued to Weichman discloses a channel-shaped two-wire carrier that is coated with elastomeric material to form an edge protector trim strip. A plurality of strands of material extending longitudinally of the carrier is interwoven with the support and reinforcing wires to maintain spaced relation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,351 issued to Czempoyesh discloses a device for containing the force of an explosion comprising a blanket or curtain of flexible material. The fabrics are bound together at their edges with a border of tough material extending around the periphery of the blanket or curtain. However, this prior art reference does not disclose the channel shaped connection structure being constructed of woven material that integrally forms the tufted trim.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,143,397 issued to Kanehara discloses an opening trim including a body approximately U-shaped in section. Each of the holding projections has a primary lip projecting rearward from a front portion of an inner side surface of the body.
However, many of these channel shaped fastening structures have been developed for different applications and therefore do not address issues associated with providing a decorative trim. More specifically, the prior art does not disclose a double lipped decorative trim presenting a similar woven appearance on either side of the material to which the trim is attached. Therefore, there is a need for a textile trim with a decorative double lipped fastening structure.
In order to create an item such as a blanket, pillow, or drapery with a tasseled fringe having similar decorative connecting structure on opposite faces of the item, makers of the item in the past would have to first attach a single lipped fringe onto one face of the item and then place a second decorative panel on the opposite face of the item so that both faces presented a uniform appearance. The claimed invention provides a textile trim with a decorative double lipped fastening structure reducing the number of steps involved in creating an item having a tasseled fringe with similar decorative connecting structure on opposite faces of the item.
An object of the claimed invention is to provide a decorative trim that is quickly and easily attachable to a piece of material without need for alignment with the item of which it is to be attached.
Another object of the claimed invention is to provide a decorative trim with a decorative woven lip on two faces of an item of which the trim is to be attached.
A further object of the claimed invention is to provide a one piece double lipped decorative trim.
An even further object of the claimed invention is to reduce the number of step required to create an item with a tasseled fringe having similar decorative connecting structure on opposite faces of an item.
To achieve the foregoing objectives as well as others that will become apparent after the reading of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment and viewing the appended drawings a double lipped decorative fringe is provided. The claimed invention provides a decorative trim with decorative double lipped fastening structure comprising a first set of threads folded near a midpoint and knotted together forming a knot near a midpoint of the threads with a fringe end and a folded end on opposite sides of the knot. A second set of threads adjacent the first set of threads is similarly folded and knotted. A lip is formed by a cross stitching connecting the folded ends of the first and second set of threads side by side. A second lip of thread having a plurality of folds folded to length equal to the length of the folded ends of the first and second set of threads are held together by a cross stitching. An end of the second lip is fastened adjacent the first and second knots by a cross stitching forming a bottom of a fastening channel of uniform depth.
The claimed invention also provides a method making a decorative fringe have a double lipped connecting structure. The method comprises first cutting lengths of thread to a predetermined length within a predetermined tolerance. The threads are then arranged with at least one first length of thread along side at least one second length of thread so that a long axis of the first length is substantially parallel with a long axis of the second length. The folding first and second lengths are folded at a common predetermined point forming a folded end and a fringe end so that portions of the lengths on each side of the fold are parallel with each other. The first and second lengths are the knotted into a tuft where the folded end and the fringe end are on opposite side of the knot. The knotted tufts are then arranged side by side and connected together. The outer ends of the folded ends are then secured preventing unraveling of the tufts.
At least one third length of thread is folded to a predetermined folded length a plurality of times so that the folded lengths lie side by side. The folded lengths are then stitched together with a cross stitch forming a textile lip. The edge of the textile lip is then fastened to the folded ends.